Rouge sur ce rose comme l'aube
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Cloud n'a pas que la mort d'Aerith sur sa conscience. Pour lui, il y a autre chose, qui fut tout aussi horrible...


_**Un petit OS (eh oui, mes fics « longues » se concentrent plus sur le fandom de « Kingdom Hearts » en ce moment, j'ai démarré un projet de longue envergure là-bas qui se décline en plusieurs fics :() sur une scène qui m'a marquée et que j'ai revisionnée en jouant. J'ai décidé alors de construire cet OS autour. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^!**_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Rouge sur ce rose comme l'aube<span>

Une journée comme les autres, quoi qu'un peu grise et moutonneuse. Ce n'était pas grave; Edge était habituée. Et puis, le soleil brillait dans les cœurs et rayonnait alentours.

Une journée grise, comme les ruines de Midgar. Cependant, les dernières se paraient d'une robe de rouille et de verdure au fil du temps, au fil de la vie.

Rien n'était immuable. Même l'Église des Taudis évoluait bien qu'elle puisse conserver sa sérénité et l'aura sacrée qui en émanait, et ce bien avant qu'une enfant ne vienne s'y réfugier et entretenir les fleurs qui y poussaient. Une enfant devenue femme, mais qui s'éteignit avant même de faner, sous le fil d'une lame cruelle.

Un homme se trouvait au bord du bassin à l'eau cristalline formé lors de l'épisode Géostigma de Gaïa. Son épée posée à côté de lui, ainsi que sa carrure et sa tignasse ébouriffée, ne trompaient personne. L'air mélancolique, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors que sa main tripotait un ruban rouge, attaché sur l'un de ses bras. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur ses traits réguliers, bien qu'un peu durs.

Alors qu'il contemplait le lac, bordé par quelques une de ces fleurs, Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Oui, à nouveau... Il y avait bien des choses qui pesaient encore sur sa conscience, malgré qu'il ait réussi à se pardonner toutes les autres. Rien n'était facile, rien n'était acquis.

Ses iris azurés glissèrent de son bras à ses mains, grandes et musclées. La peau y était pâle, comme le reste de son corps. Le sang y avait coulé, en fines rivières pourpres, que cela soit le sien ou celui des autres. Ces mains tenaient aussi une épée, pour tuer ce qui est mal, protéger, pour trancher...

Ces mains-là avaient aussi causé d'autres maux. Il les serra avec honte.

Cloud leva le nez vers les fondations de l'Eglise, là où jadis, il avait couru avec une jeune femme, jadis enfant, qui ne souhaitait que la paix... qui voulait juste être ordinaire. Elle, qu'il s'était juré de protéger, mais qu'il avait laissé mourir entre les mains du Cauchemar... Un acte qu'il s'était pardonné. Cependant, il en restait un qui ne parvenait pas à s'effacer... Un qui marquait son âme à grands coups de traits noirs sales et visqueux.

Il se rappelait encore de la folie qui s'était emparée de lui, alors qu'ils venaient de défier l'Horloge dans le Temple des Anciens; il se souvint aussi de la destruction de ce dernier, alors qu'il avait la matéria noire sur lui. Matéria que le Cauchemar lui reprit... Et ses mains blanches, elles avaient meurtri une joue, puis un bras... puis tout le corps. Celui d'Aerith.

Sans retenue, Cloud l'avait frappée et frappée. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, la haine l'habitait comme une folle furieuse. Ses cellules lui hurlaient de le faire, alors il leur avait obéi. Une joie sauvage l'avait animé alors qu'il commettait cet acte immonde. Une joie qui n'était pas la sienne! Il avait perdu connaissance juste après, alors que Barret ou Cid, il ne le savait plus, l'éloignait de la marchande de fleurs.

S'était-elle évanouie, ou bien avait-elle tenu le coup? Les avait-elle suivi jusqu'à Gongaga après cela, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé? Tout comme les autres, elle avait sans doute été inquiète par Cloud et sa catatonie.

Le sang avait coulé aussi ce jour-là. Pourtant, Aerith en était dépourvue lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée, par le biais du rêve, dans la Forêt Endormie. Elle lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, qu'elle devait accomplir son devoir pour Gaïa. Pas un instant, elle n'avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait.

La gorge nouée, Cloud lui avait couru après; mais ses pieds demeuraient sur place, alors qu'au loin, la jeune femme s'éloignait en riant, entre les arbres aux feuilles somnolentes. Seul son regard triste et déterminé n'avait pas réussi à le tromper.

Haletant, fiévreux, il s'était réveillé à Gongaga, avec Tifa et Barret à son chevet. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il entendait encore leurs cris alors que les coups pleuvaient sur la Cetra, juste après que Sephiroth soit parti en lui reprenant la matéria noire.

- Cloud! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Arrête! Lutte contre son influence!

- Cloud!

Trois jours de coma. Trois jours... Une éternité, alors que son rêve avec Aerith n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Et puis, il y avait eu cette voix qui lui parlait dans sa tête. Pas celle de son meilleur ami, de celui pour qui il devait vivre, non... Il y avait l'autre, celle qu'il avait fini par faire taire à force de se battre contre elle.

C'était elle aussi qui lui avait susurré de frapper Aerith, et il l'avait fait.

La marchande de fleurs ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour cela, en plus du reste. Pourtant... Ça, l'ex-Soldat n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Frapper une femme, qui plus est une femme comme Aerith? Il serra les poings avec colère. Un acte immonde qu'il ne referait plus jamais, dût-il en mourir.

S'était-elle enfuie dès la première nuit à Gongaga? Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée sur l'autel, il n'y avait presque plus aucune trace de ses coups: juste un bleu au niveau de la mâchoire, des griffures sur les bras... Puis, Sephiroth l'avait tuée.

Le sang avait de nouveau coulé. Rouge sur le rose couleur aurore, peau et robe.

Un sourire triste parvint tout de même à fleurir sur ses lèvres: si un jour la folie le reprenait, ce qu'il n'espérait pas, et qu'il frappait Tifa, elle saurait se défendre. Oh, elle pourrait le laisser se défouler sur elle, sauf qu'il avait eu une discussion à ce sujet, il y a un mois de cela. Il avait fini par lui avouer qu'il ne s'était pas pardonné pour ce geste envers Aerith et qu'il n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Cette fois, Tifa ne l'avait pas grondé, ne l'avait pas poussé dans ses retranchements. Elle lui avait simplement dit:

- Je te promets de ne pas me laisser faire si jamais cela se produit avec moi.

Il lui avait jeté un regard empli de reconnaissance, puis l'avait enlacée. Ils n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire, chacun le savait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait voulu changer cela. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, ils savaient que c'était ainsi qu'ils devaient vivre. L'ombre d'Aerith ne se trouvait plus entre eux, mais les enlaçait comme une brise légère, tout comme celle d'un grand Soldat au nom oublié. Ce Soldat qui était mort pour Cloud. Zack.

Le jeune homme finit par soupirer et desserrer les poings. A ce moment-là, un vent léger vint rider l'eau calme du petit bassin et effleura les pétales des fleurs qui s'y épanouissaient. Un parfum doux, gorgé de vie et des effluves de la terre, titilla les narines de Cloud. Un parfum qu'il reconnut. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Non, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, mais au moins, il pouvait offrir ses sourires et son énergie à Tifa, aux enfants, et aux autres... Aerith n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Puis pour chaque coup qu'il avait laissé sur le corps de la Cetra, il pouvait rendre mille bonheurs...

Ne plus se morfondre, mais se reconstruire. Il était temps.


End file.
